


Right Back Where We Started

by MsBanditoBurrito



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBanditoBurrito/pseuds/MsBanditoBurrito
Summary: After Vanya destroys the world, the siblings travel back to a week prior in an attempt to change the timeline and prevent the apocalypse. But with the Hargreeves, nothing ever goes as planned.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Well I Guess We're Doing THIS Again

**“This doesn’t have to be the end.”**

Trust Five to find a way around the literal apocalypse. Luther got the feeling this wasn’t particularly out of character for him.

“What? What are you saying, Five?” he asked, although he was already expecting the answer he got.

“We use my ability to time travel,” Five explained. “But this time, I’ll take you all with me.”

“You can do that?” There was Diego, asking the important questions.

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried it before.” 

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

“You’re looking at it. A 58-year-old man inside a child's body, so there’s that.”

“What the hell, I’m in.”

There was a resounding agreement and Luther found himself joining it. This was the only chance to save the entire world, and he wasn’t going to give it up. 

As he lifted Vanya from Allison’s arms, he questioned whether bringing her was the right choice. She was the reason they were in this predicament to begin with, after all. 

“The apocalypse will always happen, and Vanya will always be the bomb.” Five explained, a little distaste in his words. Vanya was always his favourite sibling, after all. While Luther was still apprehensive, he knew he had to trust Five at this moment. 

The family joined hands, Allison grabbing Luther’s arm on one side and Klaus on the other. An orb of blue light appeared above them, rippling through the fabric of time itself. Luther closed his eyes as the light engulfed them. 

And then there was silence. Too much silence. Luther opened his eyes to an all too familiar sight. He was back on the moon. He checked his communicator, unsure of whether the last week and a half had really happened. March 21st, the screen read. The day his father died. As if on cue, the communicator flashed with an incoming transmission, the news of the death of the ‘World’s Most Eccentric Billionaire’. Just the same as last time.

The next few days passed in a blur, as they had before. Before he knew it, Luther was it his father’s funeral for the second time in two weeks, a strange idea to anyone not used to the discord of the Hargreeves family. A family meeting was called after Klaus had arrived, with Allison and Diego also there. 

“Has anyone spoken to Vanya?” was Allison’s first question. It was met with nervous shaking of heads from the others. 

“She was unconscious, wasn’t she? Maybe she’s just still unconscious in her apartment or something? And anyway, I think we have more important matters to attend to.” Luther pointed out. “Firstly, where’s Five? You’d expect him to already be here after something as crazy as, well…” He gestured vaguely.

“Maybe he just hasn’t appeared yet?” Allison made a good point. “I mean, I appeared in the car on the way here. Klaus, you said you appeared in rehab a few days ago? And Luther, you were on the moon, correct?” Luther nodded. “What about you, Diego?”

“In the middle of a fight, 3 days ago. Remind me to talk to Five about his timing, that son of a bitch nearly got me killed.” Diego spat.

“Although I would pay to watch that conversation, I don’t think Five had much control over when we ended up,” Klaus replied helpfully.

“Anyway,” Allison continued. “We all appeared exactly where we were the first time around. But Five wasn’t here yet, was he? So maybe he’ll appear later because of that.”

“So, what, do we just wait around for him?” Luther asked impatiently.

“Got any better ideas?” snarked Diego.

Nobody had any response to that. So they waited.

After an hour or so of stilted conversation and almost-arguments, the four siblings heard a recognizable noise outside. They shuffled out the front door to see a familiar glowing blue portal opening in mid-air. They watched in mild amusement as their brother fell from the portal to the ground.

“Five! We’ve been waiting for you for agesss.” Klaus said, elongating the ‘s’. 

Five looked around, confused. “How do you recognise me?” he asked brashly. 

“What do you mean?” asked Luther, also confused.

Five looked at his arms, covered entirely by the sleeves of his oversized suit. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this fic for a moth. A MONTH. and this is all I've written. only god knows when the next chapter will be posted.


	2. How Not To Be A Good Sibling

_Vanya opened her eyes as she stumbled to the ground. She glanced around, trying to figure out where she was. She recognised the street; Seymour Road, which she’d walked along every day on her way home from rehearsal for years. She straightened up and tried to understand what had happened. Her eyes landed on the TV screens in the nearby shop window, showing the current news. She stood frozen as she read the all-too-familiar words: World’s Most Eccentric Billionaire Dead. Slowly, she began her walk back to her apartment as all the memories of the last week came flooding back to her._

“So, let me get this straight,” began Five. “The entire next week already happened, Vanya blew up the moon using her ‘secret powers’ that Dad hid from us, and I took us all back a week to prevent the apocalypse?”

“Yes.” Luther nodded very seriously.

“…that makes a surprising amount of sense.” Five shrugged. “Although, we all travelled back, correct? Including Vanya? So, where is she?”

Allison shot Luther a look of vindication.

“…we don’t know,” Luther murmured.

Five stopped in his tracks. “You’re telling me that Vanya, our sister, caused the apocalypse and you didn’t even think to look for her?” he snapped.

“Maybe it’s for the better. I mean, last time she saw us she BLEW UP THE MOON!”

Diego looked infuriated. “Stop acting as if you didn’t have a part in it. YOU locked her up. YOU refused to let her out even when the rest of us insisted. YOU had us ambush her instead of talking her down! You had just as much of a part in this as her, yet you think we should abandon our sister because she snapped when you betrayed her at her most vulnerable?! No fucking way.”

At this, Luther looked sheepish.

They sat in silence for a while, only broken by Klaus murmuring to where Ben was presumably sitting.

After a while, Allison spoke up. “I say we vote. Like with Mom.”

There were murmurs of agreement from around the room.

“All in favour of searching for Vanya?” Everyone except Luther put their hands up.

“Well, then I guess it’s decided,” Diego said, glaring at him.

“I volunteer to look for her,” Allison said immediately.

“I’m going with you.” Added Five. It wasn’t a question.

Vanya heard a knock at her door. She wasn’t sure what she expected when she opened it, but it certainly was not her siblings.

“Vanya. Hi. Can we come in?” asked Allison awkwardly.

“Uh.” Vanya managed.

Five took this as a ‘yes’ and jumped to the kitchen to begin brewing his distraught sister coffee.

Vanya and Allison sat on the scruffy sofa as the awkward atmosphere grew.

“Are you doing ok?” questioned Allison.

“No.” Vanya replied. This was an understatement. She wasn’t sure how she travelled back a week, although she suspected Five had something to do with it, and she was certain her family would’ve disowned her after everything. She couldn’t even remember anything after being locked in the same dark, painfully silent room from her childhood.

“What actually happened?” she asked, to Allison’s surprise.

“You mean, you don’t remember?”

Vanya looked confused.

“You sort of… destroyed the house. And the moon. And ended the world.” Allison blurted out.

Vanya sat in shock.

“God, I’m so sorry.” She managed after a while.

Allison stopped her. “You don’t have to apologise. We all had a part in this. What matters now is making sure that this time around the world doesn’t end.”

“That would be where I come in.” Five said as he entered carrying two cups of coffee. He placed one in front of Vanya and sat down, ignoring the mildly annoyed look Allison gave him.

Vanya glanced at him, confused.

“Well, I spent 45 years trying to stop this exact apocalypse and it appears last time I was almost successful with only one lead. This time we know what caused it.” He explained.

Vanya looked guilty. Allison squeezed her hand.

“As long as you don’t blow up the moon, we should be fine.” Five said bluntly.

Allison shot him a look. Five stopped talking, to Vanya’s surprise.

The three sat quietly for a while, Vanya and Five drinking coffee, before Allison broke the silence.

“Would you like to go back to the mansion?” She asked Vanya.

Vanya nodded. “Yes. I should apologise to the others for… well, everything.”

“Ok. But I should warn you, Luther’s… a little mad.” Allison warned.

“That’s an understatement.” Five added under his breath.

“As long as he doesn’t try to crush me again, I can probably handle it.” Vanya joked darkly.

As the three siblings walked through the mansion doors, they were met with an eerie silence that had become all too familiar.

“Where are the others?” asked Vanya, a little concern in her tone.

As if on cue, Luther entered, his footsteps echoing.

“Luther.” Vanya addressed him coldly.

He ignored her, instead looking straight to Allison.

“Are you sure we can trust her?”

Allison pursed her lips, hoping Luther would back down, although she knew this was a foregone conclusion.

Luther turned to Vanya.

“Last time we saw you, you tried to kill Allison, destroyed the house and blew up the moon. Why shouldn’t we put you back in the anechoic chamber?”

Vanya stared at him with icy blue eyes as a chill filled the room and the walls began to shake. Before he could say anything, Luther flew backwards into the adjacent wall.

Allison ran to stop Vanya, who was already on her way to the sitting room where Diego and Klaus sat, leaving Five to check on Luther.

“Vanya, you can’t do this again!” Allison said, trying to prevent a repeat of the last time her sister had snapped.

Vanya stopped, her eyes returning to their natural brown.

“I know.” She said quietly, her anger replaced with guilt. “I should leave.” She added after a pause.

“Vanya, wait!” Allison exclaimed, but her sister was already on her way out. She sighed, resolving to go after her once Luther had calmed down.

Klaus appeared in the doorway. “That seems to have gone well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing this chapter in october and and then i blinked and it was february   
> hopefully chapter 3 won't take another 4 months  
> hopefully


End file.
